


Purgatory at Night

by TC_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being alone is hard, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Benny is good at comforting Dean, Big burly vampire, Bottom Dean, Comfort, Dean can be emotional, Dean is a first timer, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purgatory, Smut, Top!Benny, Vampire Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory can be a lonely place. Can anyone blame Dean for trying to get some comfort from his vampire companion? Rated Mature for shameless smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory at Night

It was cold. Really fucking cold. Why in the hell was purgatory so cold? For a place that was meant to be the land of purification, all Dean saw was climate change and monsters. It certainly didn’t hold a candle to the way it was described by every Christian; if only those people knew that this was no place you wanted to stop before taking a train ride either to Heaven or Hell.

It had been months. Months since Dean and Castiel were blasted to this God forsaken land. And he still couldn’t find the damn angel. Every day was spent fending for his life - fighting off one abomination after another. Not that the Winchester had ever put any thought as to where animals like vampires and werewolves went to when they died, but he really didn’t expect it to be purgatory.

By some grace of God, Dean had met a comrade in the least likely of people. Benny Lafitte. A purgatory veteran. A great addition to the Winchester’s one man army and also, a vampire. They were coming on odd times. Just a few years prior, that fanged bastard would have been beheaded before he was even able to say a word. Now? Well, at the moment, he was his most trusted ally.

“You shivering like a leaf over there, chief.”

Benny wasn’t lying. It was cold and had rained earlier. Dean felt his damp clothes sticking to his body and no matter how much he curled in on himself, he couldn’t get warm. Curse this fucking place. And where the fuck was Castiel when he needed him? Shit, the angel loved to say how he was a curse, but the Winchester had been the one begging him to help kill Dick. And now look. They both were trapped in this hell hole.

“Bringing attention to it ain’t helping.” Dean spat.

With a gentle chuckle, Benny slowly eased himself on the ground while taking a look outwards. They had found themselves a little corner of the land to rest the night in, before continuing on their way. The vampire hadn’t a clue why Dean wanted this Castiel fella so bad, but looking for a way out didn’t even seem to be on his mind. Just finding this damn angel. Shoot, the fanged man didn’t mind. He’d been in purgatory for fifty years, a few more months wouldn’t kill him.

Elbows resting on his knees, Benny commented, “Little cranky today. Don’t worry, we’ll find your winged friend.”

“Bastard monsters,” Dean snorted, before turning his head and giving a lazy shrug, “Sorry...I should be more sensitive...you’ve been a big help, Benny.”

A small smile grace the vampire’s lips, before nodding, “It’s alright. You’re not used to this, Dean. Only been three months. When you get to fifty, you start understanding this place a little more.”

The Winchester turned his head back away from Benny, chuckling gently, “I see the simpleness in this place. Something comes after you, you kill it. Lot less complicated than the land of the living.”

“Yea...but, nothing like smelling that sweet, breathing air. Something authentic about it,” Chuckling, Benny teased, “You know you’re my ticket home. How’s it feel being ridden?”

“I don’t like when you tease like that.”

Laughing, Benny explained, “C’mon, now. You only know I’m playing,” Seeing how Dean was shaking, the vampire sighed, “Having those wet clothes on ain’t gonna do you no good, partner.”

Dean snorted. No way he was just getting naked in front of the man. He didn’t know what it was about non-humans. Angels, vampires; none of them seemed to have any sense of privacy when it came to the flesh. Certainly no boundaries. Then again, maybe it was Eve who instilled all that shame into humans, or some bullshit like that.

Suddenly, Dean felt an arm wrap around his waist, causing the Winchester to flinch away, “What the hell!?”

Sighing, Benny simply explained, “Dean, it is wet. And cold. And dark, and I’m tired. Blame me for wanting a cuddling buddy?”

“I’m not gay…”

“I never said you were, but can’t two men find some warmth in this God forsaken land?”

Dean worked his jaw and looked away, realizing Benny’s arm was still around his waist. Though it had only been two months, they had formed a friendship that seemed more like a brotherhood. It would have never occurred to the hunter that he would feel so close to a vampire, but they were in it together. While he had never had a problem with crying or anything like that, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the current situation.

Or why he hadn’t bothered moving away.

As Benny situated himself behind Dean, the hunter felt a tightening in his chest. It wasn’t the fact that the vampire was pulling himself up against his beefy body. It wasn’t even the fact that he had never been that close to another man except his brother. Going through life as he had, it made him view relations in a completely different way.

As Benny adjusted his hold, he suddenly heard something. The small gulping, the tiny tremors, even the clearing of the nostrils. Giving Dean a small shake, the Southern man asked, “Hey, chief, what seems to be the matter?”

Dean hoped Benny wouldn’t look on the other side. He didn’t want his friend to see his red eyes. See the tears dripping down his face. He didn’t want to see how it felt like a struggle just to breathe and how the depression was weighing down on him, worse than the time he had spent in hell.

“Just...guess there’s a truth to purgatory purifying the soul or some bullshit like that,” Dean let out a tearful laugh, feeling his lips tremble, “I don’t know, Benny, just...feeling so alone. It’s been a hard year...real hard. My best friend went all batshit crazy, my brother was a dick, then soulless, then Lucifer’s bitch. And the only woman I have ever loved...well, she doesn’t even know I exist anymore. I break everything I touch...I push people away...I’m just...fuck, feeling vulnerable. I always had to be brave for Sammy...but, now that he isn’t here...I got nothing to be brave for.”

Benny remembered feeling the way Dean did. As much as purgatory could feel like a pirate’s wet dream, it had a way of breaking you down. Purifying your soul. Giving you - no, making you - relive all the messed up things you’ve done in your life. And when it came all out, the truth about the monster you really were, well...it was hard not to kill yourself.

With a gentle sigh, the vampire rubbed his friend’s back and cooed, “I know the way you’re feeling, Dean. It’s hard going at this alone. You feel heavy. Weighed down upon. The truth is coming out and in the land of the living, it’s easy to tell yourself that it was justified. Or not that bad. But...here, you see everything in black and white. It’s simple here, and you ain’t used to it.”

Dean shivered as he felt Benny’s body heat blanket him, his hand palming the human’s stomach. It made him feel tense and relaxed all at the same time. His heart was pounding, yet it felt rested. He wanted to worry about what the vampire was doing, yet found himself not moving.

“I’m not gay…”

“You looking at this all wrong. Concentrating too much on labels and the homophobic lies you been taught since you were a kid.”

“You told me to look at things black and white.” Dean accused.

Benny chuckled gently, his hot breath brushing against the back of Dean’s neck, “Yes, that’s true. You look at it this way - we’re friends. And I’m just a friend, helping another out,” Gently turning the Winchester’s head so they could look at each other, the Southerner sincerely spoke, “I’m your friend, Dean. I ain’t here to take advantage. You tell me no, I move. No questions. No ill feelings. No expectations.”

Looking into the blue oceans that were Benny’s eyes, Dean gulped. He was never homophobic. Some people were gay. Some people were straight. He had always thought he was one of the latter, but in that moment, the vampire was the only one there for him. Holding him and making him feel protected. It had been so long since he had felt safe and he just needed to know everything was going to be okay. Being a hunter was hard. Losing friends was even harder. Losing Lisa and Ben had killed him.

Slowly gulping, tears glistened in Dean’s eyes as his voice broke, “P-Please...just promise...you won’t look at me differently.”

Smiling, Benny chuckled, “I’m in this too, aren’t I? And don’t you sit here thinking this makes you any less of a man. You’re helping me, Dean. And from what I gather, you are always carrying the weight of everyone else on your shoulders. Let me help you.”

Feeling emotions lodged in his throat, all Dean asked, “Just...don’t let it hurt too much.”

Rather than give him promises that wouldn’t ease his mind either way, Benny instead gently cupped Dean’s cheek and brought him in close. There was a moment that his heart skipped and he feared the inevitable, never having kissed a man before, but once it happened...he realized something. Didn’t matter if it was a man or a woman, it was a person.

It was his friend.

And it felt like the weight was slowly being lifted off. He felt his burden lightening, and so Dean closed his eyes and let out a choked laugh, accepting the kiss with open arms. If past Dean could meet the present, he would probably never believe that he would be willing to be intimate with another man, but he didn’t care. Sex, gender, none of it matter. He just needed this.

Benny breathed in heavily, swallowing Dean’s small whimper while deepening the kiss. When the hunter got past the fact that he was kissing a man rather than a woman, it was still just kissing. The Winchester had enough experience with sexual encounters under his belt, to make a porn star jealous. Long story short, man knew what he was doing. 

As the kiss slowly and heavily continued, Benny’s hand gently rubbed Dean’s abdomen - pushing the fabric of his shirt up with his fingers. The feel of his flesh pressing against the hunter’s skin caused a small shudder, but they didn’t stop what they were doing. They had taken the first step and there was no going back.

Feeling himself before hot and bothered, Dean pulled back in order to suck in a deep breath - panting from the lack of oxygen. Benny wasted no time in moving his mouth to the nook of his partner’s neck, kissing the warm skin and causing a heat to build up in between the Winchester’s legs.

It was when Benny’s hand tucked under Dean’s pants that he jumped slightly, gasping as the vampire brushed back some of his hair and groaned in his ear, “Need you to relax, chief. Ain’t gonna do you no good clenching up like that.”

Letting out a small laugh, Dean mused, “You know how many times I’ve used that line on a girl?”

“Well, now you’ll have more respect for the next person, when you’re in my position.”

Dean’s breath was hitched in the back of his throat, as he felt Benny’s hand slip more under the rim of his jeans. The vampire was right. It was a little scary. Intrusive. Part of him was having second thoughts - it wasn’t something he was used to. He was the one doing the penetrating, and now he was the one not in control.

With Benny lightly sucking on Dean’s neck, careful not to break the skin; the hunter felt himself relaxing. It was probably good that the other man was being so tender to him, helped him ease enough to not clench when a thick finger wormed its way inside his tight hole. He let out a tiny wince, but overall, was too aroused to give it a second thought.

When Benny’s finger press against the thin membrane of the other man’s anus, Dean could feel his manhood twitching as it hardened. Frankly, he had thought the whole, man’s G-spot thing was a myth, but there was no denying that there was a certain euphoric feel to being gently prodded.

Benny’s free arm reached over Dean’s shoulder and tucked under the collar of the other man’s shirt, grabbing at the firm pecs. The Winchester threw his head back, clenching his eyes and moaning. He hadn’t even realized that he had been bucking swallow thrusts along with the now two fingers stretching his anus.

A gentle hum vibrated in Dean’s eardrum, as he felt his body being carefully pushed onto his stomach. There was a certain adrenaline rush to the experience, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t scared. It was all feeling so real and he was having second thoughts. It wasn’t the penetrating part he was frightened about, but not being on top. Having to let go and let someone else take the upper hand - it was intimidating.

“You’re alright, Dean,” Benny leaned over, nuzzling his cheek against Dean’s, while reaching to undo his own belt buckle, “You tell me if you don’t want this.”

Forcing a gulp down, Dean shook his head, “I’m okay...just, getting cold feet I guess.”

With a small chuckle, the burly man turned Dean’s face and planted a kiss on his lips before slowly pulling the dark jeans down. The Winchester’s hand grabbed at the dirt below, feeling Benny grinding his lower half against his firm before. The movement rubbed his own member against the ground, feeling stimulated from both sides.

Reaching around, Benny grabbed onto Dean’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before spitting in the palm of his other. The familiar sound; the hunter felt almost out of his body. Normally it was him doing that - a common trick. Work some lubrication on his erection, make sure not to hurt the gal; pfft, who knew one day that would be him.

Making sure his thick, long manhood was well coated, Benny held the base of his length and guided the tip between Dean’s cheeks. The feel of the head pressing against his anus, made the bottom man jump slightly and want to clench up. He needed to concentrate on his hand being held and the gentle humming in his ear.

“Fuckk.” Dean gritted his teeth, burying his head in the ground as he felt the head pushing against his opening. There was resistance, the tip attempting to pierce through. He could feel the force, the attempt to get in. 

And then the head of Benny’s shaft popped inside. Dean’s hips jumped slightly, before soothing words were cooed in his ear. His eyelids shifted between widening open and clenching shut, panting at the foreign stretching. His teeth grinded against each other, and his body shifted underneath the other man’s - fighting between wanting more and wanting it out.

“M-More.” Dean growled out, realizing there was a fighting urge to take on more. Perhaps he was just a glutton for punishment, at least all his life that’s how it seemed.

“Easy there, partner.” Benny chuckled, pushing his hips down more so to move further inside. The opening was definitely tight, squeezing around his swollen member. Being on a ship, he spent months at sea. No women in sight. You either learned to self-service, or grabbed a partner. There had been many men underneath him in his pirate days, but none that he actually cared for, as he did with Dean.

The croon that escaped Dean’s mouth was from deep within and guttural, snarling at the intrusive pain that stretched his anal walls. Benny was pushing in until his pelvis touched the other man’s bottom. He decided to just fit all himself in, and let the newbie get used to the foreign object penetrating him.

Dean snorted and panted, squirmed and even kicked a little. But, Benny just stayed there. Humming soft reassurances into his ear and wrapping an arm underneath his friend’s waist and hugging his body closer to his. Bodies were funny. What felt like an overwhelming sensation, would soon be what he was begging for.

Slowly, Benny began moving his hips. The sudden shift made Dean cry out, experiencing something completely different. Holy fuck. The stimulation fuzzed his brain and made it hard to think, only concentrating on what he was experiencing. It was a twisting of the lines; there was no black and white. Pain. Pleasure. All merging into one.

“Fuck, Benny.” Dean grounded out.

Smirking slightly, Benny let out a primal snarl, “Now, that’s what I like to hear.”

Holding Dean close by the waist, Benny’s other arm rested its elbow against the ground as he pressed harder against his partner. Already, he could feel the walls loosening and the human relaxing more. He was still gasping heavily, but he was putty in the vampire’s hands. The aroused whimpers alone told him that he wanted more.

Benny pinned the other man’s wrist down, reaching down to softly bite Dean’s neck. Not with his fangs, but with his regular teeth. The vampire knew he was teetering on a dangerous ledge, but most often it was the taboo things that were the most fun. He just couldn’t help himself, it was completely tempting.

Holding Dean flush against him, Benny shifted his position behind the other man and then set a steady rhythm. His strong hips humped back and forth, bucking firmly and long into the tight hole that wrapped around him. Though the human winced, he moaned with vigor, urging his partner on.

There was that familiar long and hard pounding that Dean was used to. The clanging of two bodies together. The sound of flesh slapping against the other. Each time Benny pumped inside, his own length twitched with excitement. He felt stretched to capacity and yet wanted more, missing the feel each time the vampire pulled practically all the way out.

Dean jumped slightly, when he felt Benny reach around and firmly grab a hold of his hard staff, “Dude!?”

“You gonna let me please you or you gonna keep griping?”

Dean’s moan, as Benny began to jerk his friend off was answer enough. The way his hand moved up and down the firm length, mimicked how his own swollen erection was slipping in and out of the wanting hole. The hunter felt every nerve ending stimulated and cried out in bliss, just wanting more. Harder. Faster. He needed it.

Dean’s cries of pleasure spurred Benny out, letting out an animalistic snarl while biting down on the other man’s shoulder, so very careful not to puncture skin, but knowing it would bruise. He could feel a familiar build up in the pit of his stomach, a fire that pushed him further and slingshot his hips back and forth against the firm ass.

Benny was the first to cum. The feeling of his seed spilling into Dean’s tight anus, as well as the fact that he continued to thrust in and out while finishing, set the other man off the edge. He felt his own juices coating his stomach, letting out a choked groan, followed by a triumphant, “Yes!”

Heavy panting came from both of the men, Benny resting his forehead against Dean’s back as the hunter finally felt like he could unclench. There was so much fluid from the both of him and in post-coital bliss, he could feel it on both his stomach, as well as the obvious parts. Shit, he forgot how messy sex could be.

Snorting gently, Benny began to ease himself out of the other, feeling him tense slightly and wince. All that was left now was the memory, Dean’s hole clenching weakly. He felt open, but for the most part relieved. Climaxing had made him feel lighter, happier. Sharing it with someone made him feel closer, less like a robot. Even if it was with a vampire.

“You feel like spooning?” Benny chuckled, putting himself back inside his pants and zipping back up.

Dean let out a tired laugh, sneering when he went to move. It felt like his mind had just cleared up and suddenly, he could breathe again. Though he was sore, he moved to face the purgatory veteran, sincerely looking into Benny’s eyes and thanking, “Thank you, Benny...I needed that.”

A handsome smile crossed Benny’s full lips, nodding as they both knew that from that moment forward, the aspect of their friendship would change forever, “You and me both.”


End file.
